Mi mundo, tu pesadilla
by cami-potterheadforever
Summary: continuacion de Nueva Vida. Bella ya les confeso todo a los Cullen sobre lo que era, pero ahora se enfrentan con nuevos problemas y nuevos romances ¿como hara Bella para sobre llevar esto? entra y descubrelo.


Holisss, aquí me tienen otra vez, por lo que veo al parecer escribo la segunda temporada de Nueva Vida, weeee.

Advertencia: si no leístes Nueva Vida antes de venir aquí, entonces no vas a entender pero NOTHING de lo que sucede, asi que lee primero la primera temporada.

Un Dia Como Cualquier Otro… Creo

Bella:

Estaba hablando con Alice y Rosalie sobre las ultimas tendencias (en realidad a mi me encantaba la moda).

Hasta que escucho cristal romperse contra la pared y me asusto, igual que Alice y Rosalie asi que me encamine rápidamente hasta la cocina de la mansión de New York y hay mismo estaba una enfada Moni con otro jarron preparado en mano, pero lo que de verdad me asusto era que su mano libre la tenia prendida en llamas. Deje de fijarme en ella para darme cuenta de que oculto tras la encimera estaba Dani rezando infantilmente.

Sheila calmate un poco si, no tienes porque cometer una estupidez- le dije con cautela mientras me sujetaba el cabello ahora negro, en una coleta alta- baja el jarron y tranquilízate.

Gracias al escándalo que habia armado Moni, todos los presentes estaban en la cocina preguntándose qué pasaba. Como era de esperarse Edward me tomo de la cintura protectoramente.

Edward no creo que sea lo mas prudente estar a mi lado en estos momento, si- le dije mirándolo a sus ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban-.

No- me dijo como única respuesta-.

Créeme, lo que tengo que hacer requiere la máxima movilización posible.

Mmm… esta bien- me solto a regañadientes y con la vista fija en Moni-.

Moni estaba como paralizada, por lo que supuse que estaba hablando telepáticamente con su novio, (en vez de hablar creo que estaba amenazándolo con tirar el jarron sobre el, prenderlo en llamas y tal vez contarle a su amigo en rodajitas.

Por lo que aprovechando el momento, prendi mi mano en llamas como los estaba haciendo Moni, solo que mis llamas eran fucsias y mas pequeñas, me acerque con sigilo a Moni, y después todo paso muy rápido, simplemente golpee el jarron que estaba en su mano de una patada tipo karate, para luego tomarla a ella del cuello y tumbarla en el piso, sentarme sobre ella he inmovilizarle las piernas ( lo que me costo mucho ya que ella era buena peleando) y puse mis manos prendidas en llamas fucsias sobre su cuello, he inmediatamente ella dejo de moverse y hasta parecía muerta, pero sus ojos se movían frenéticamente mientras fruncia el seño.

Dios mio ¿qué le hiciste Bella?- pregunto Esme preocupada por mi amiga-.

Solo la inmovilize, algo asi- después de decir eso tome a Dani por la oreja y lo tire en el suelo para luego poner mis mano encendidas en su cuello, lo habia tomado tan desprevenido que no se defendió-.

Genial, quisiera poder hacer eso- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro mirando a su esposo- todas las veces que pude hacerlo.

Emmet por instinto se alejo un poco de su mujer con temor, a lo que todos reimos.

Carter, que aun no le contaba a mama de su embarazo, se acerco tambaleándose hacia mi, por suerte nadie lo noto; ahora que lo notaba su apariencia habia cambiado para ser la de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules (n/a su apariencia es la de Taylor Swift idéntica a mi foto de cuenta) cuando por fin llego hasta mi me susurro: me siento mal. Para después desmayarse en el suelo, me asuste mucho igual que los demás, pero yo sabia que hacer en esa circunstancias, me monte en la ensimera y tome la lámpara elegante que colgaba de la pared, la jale y actuo como si fuera una cuerda jalando un pedazo grande de pared que resultaba ser un compartimiento con escaleras automaticas, las cuales subí y hay cuando estuve dentro llegue a nada mas y nada menos que una habitación gigante, que era donde escondíamos nuestras armas y objetos invaluables, llegue a la puerta que decía emergencias y la hale dando paso a otra habitación solo que esta era blanca completamente y estaba llena de todo tipo de medicinas, desde las que inventaban los humanos hasta medicinas de otros mundos. Busque el frasquito que decía Defectio (desmayos) que nos habían regalado las hadas de mar.

Cuando encontré el frasco con el liquido verde pasto, corrí hasta las escaleras, cuando baje y cerre el compartimiento secreto me baje de la encimera rápido y me abrí paso entre los que rodeaba a mi hermana, cuando llegue a ella me sente sobre ella y le abri la boca a la fuerza , abrí el frasquito y derrame cuatro gotas en la lengua de mi hermana, que inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se despertó de un sobresalto, asiéndome sonreír de alivio.

Puaj… que asco sabes que odio esta poción, sabe a sangre de ogro y a tierra contaminada… Puaj- se quejo mi hermana para luego ser abrazada por mama, mi hermano y yo-.

Me preocupaste mucho niña, y esto confirmo mis sospechas… estas embarazada no es cierto- le dijo mi mama con tono neutro.

Todos los que no sabían de su embarazo se quedaron estaticos a la espera de una respuesta por su parte.

Pu.. puede ser, pero sabia que te enojarías por todavía no estar casada, asi que decidí no decirte nada-le contesto mi hermana hablando rápido-.

Cariño, no estoy molesta contigo, de hecho estoy muy feliz por ti, me darás a mi tercer nieto, y no creo que tu hermano me los de muy pronto- le contesto mi madre abrazandola con cariño- además, yo me embarace de Isabella antes de casarme con tu difunto padre, en realidad eso es cosa de herencia, todas las mujeres de la familia quieren dar el gran paso antes de tiempo. no es cierto Isa.

Pues… si tienes razón puede que haya hecho lo mismo con Adam…- y al darme cuenta de mi error me voltee a ver hacia los Cullen, y mi marido me miraba con cara enfurecida.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Isabella?- me pregunto entre dientes, si que estaba furioso-.

Bueno yo… yo hace muchos siglos atrás me case con un chico especial, el podía manejar todos los elementos a su gusto. Y fui su novia por mucho tiempo- empeze a narrarles.

"un dia, como dicta mi herencia, tuve ganas de dar el gran salto con el, y el acepto asegurándose que yo realmente quería, y bueno ustedes ya saben cómo es ese proceso; con el paso de las semanas me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, claro que el y yo ya estábamos comprometidos desde antes de ya saben que, y pues cuando se lo conte, no apresuramos a adelantar la boda. Todo era color de rosa y ya habia nacido nuestra pequeña Cassidy, cuando ella tenia un añito, hubo un atentado contra el pueblo en el que vivíamos, la buscaban a ella y…"

Trate de contener las lagrimas que se avecinaban, mientras Carol me sentaba en una silla cercana. Me dolia recordar esos momentos.

"… de esa noche solo recuerdo gritos y dolor, pero de lo que si me acuerdo con claridad es de cómo Adam y yo movimos cielo y tierra para que no se la llevaran, pero ambos cometimos un error, y ese error fue confiar en la persona equivocada. Y eso causo que se la llevaran, a mi querida Cassy. Cuando desperté ya todo habia acabado pero se habían llevado a lo que mas habia querido en la vida, Adam y yo tratamos de encontrarla durante años, pero me di cuenta tarde de que la noche en que se llevaron a Cassidy, también suprimieron la conciencia de Adam, y metiendo la conciencia de su difunto líder, causando que el no fuera consiente de nada. Esa noche en la que me di cuenta, luche contra el, lo que me era muy difícil, era como lo que sentirían si tuvieran que luchar entre ustedes- señale a Emmett y a Rosalie que eran la pareja mas apasionada- simplemente me era muy difícil, pero lo que si logre hacer, era que esa noche parte de la conciencia de Adam volviera, pero el seguía bajo el mandato de el líder del ejercito. Y me hiso esta marca"

Me voltie y me levante el cabello dejando expuesta una marca que era el escudo de los skiptis- esas criaturas que me habían atacado la noche de la tragedia- que era un símbolo de los mas extraño.

"esa marca significaba que estaba condenada a morir, yo era su objetivo y estaba encantada para que el pudiera detectarme siempre, por un pelo logre escapar de el y venir aquí, donde sabia que no me encontraría por un tiempo. recorrí todo estados unidos buscando a mi pequeña Cassidy, asi fue como me encontré con ustedes; y la razón por la que quería con tanta desesperación dar el gran paso con Edward era para volver a sentir que era madre, recuperar esa parte de mi alma; y lo logre contigo mi Nessie. Pero no he vuelto a ver a Adam y eso me preocupa"

Cuando termine la historia, sentí como unos fríos brazos me rodeaban, esa persona era Esme dándome un gran abrazo.

Cariño se por lo que estas pasando, tu sabes que en algún momento de mi vida humana, perdí a mi único hijo, así que si quieres hablar con alguien yo estoy aquí para ti- me dijo Esme con tono maternal-.

Se unieron al abrazo Rosalie y Alice, que tal vez no supieran exactamente como se sentía, pero si llegaban a estar conectadas de cierto modo.

Mi hija se acerco a mi y me abrazo, y yo le devolví el gesto, mientras Edward nos rodeaba a la dos.

Cuando nos separamos, pude ver a Moni poniendo cara de sorpresa, salió corriendo escaleras arriba y al bajar tenia un pequeño artefacto de forma cuadrada, tenia dos botones, uno rojo y otro morado.

Acabo de acordarme que ayer, recibi esto y es para ti- me dijo feliz Moni- presiona el botón rojo para verlo- me ayudo-.

Presione el botón rojo y una pantalla transparente se elevo frente a mi, la rara pantalla se encendio mostrándome a una chica de apariencia de 16 años, era alta y de cuerpo perfecto, tenia el cabello de color dorado como Adam cayendo en tirabuzones por su espalda, tenia unos bellos ojos color violeta como yo originalmente, tenia sonrisa de comercial y pestañas largas, era preciosa, tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que ella era mi hija, lo que me hiso emocionarme.

Hola mama, se que debes de estar viendo esto, y quiero que sepas que si soy tu hija, he estado perdida durante mucho tiempo pero se que tu pronto me encontraras por que desarrolle gracias a una amiga el poder de ver el futuro. Se que que esta muy felizmente casada con un vampiro el cual quiero conocerlo para saber sus intensiones- puso cara seria y me guiño un ojo de manera juguetona- como tambien se que tengo una hermana, mándale mis saludos, quiero que sepas también que estoy bien donde estoy esperándote pasientemente, conocí hace mucho tiempo a dos chicas extremadamente locas que se volvieron mis mejores amigas y no se que haría sin ellas- se escucho dos sonoros AWWW fuera de la pantalla- y quiero presentártelas- se asercaron a la pantalla dos chicas, la primera era alta, y flaquita, tenia el pelo rojo hasta lo hombros, cortado por capas, tenia unos expresivos ojos verde claro que denotaba que era traviesa, la segunda era tambien alta, tenia el cabello marrón casi negro y era morena, sus ojos eran de un raro color rosa chicle, traía de esas gafas que se usaba ahora- la pelirroja se llama Kat de Katherina y la morena se llama Camille las conocí mientras huía a toda prisa de el mundo de los Skiptis después de estar encerrada hay durante doscientos años igual que ellas- ese comentario me entristeció un poco- pero no te sientas mal, gracias a esa cárcel del diablo logre desarrollar todos mis poderes y saber sobre ti, Kat es una bruja exelente y Camille es una mitad Karmin mitad vampiro- la morena me enseño su sonrisa blanca en forma de broma, mientras las tres hacían una pose de modelos- ¡hola señora como esta, quiero que sepa que Camille y yo cuidamos de Cassy como si fuera nuestra vida!-exclamo de manera maternal mientras tomaba la cabeza de mi primera hija y le revolvía el cabello- y nos complace anunciarle que su hija ha recorrido junto con nosotras muchos planetas y nos restringieron la entrada a 10 de ellos-dijo orgullosa la morena mientras Kat y Cassidy asentían- bueno creo que te volveré a enviar un mensaje dentro de poco, te amo adiós.

Se corto la comunicación pero yo ya estaba gritando de felicidad.

**Holis lectoras aquí esta mama de vuelta, creo que me excedí un poquito con el cap, pero me encanto y de verdad me encanta el personaje de Cassidy.**

**Aquí tienen el primer cap.**

**Besos y dejen reviews.**


End file.
